Sonic and Eve's New Twin Tail Brother
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic's New Sister: Sonic and Eve remember how they first meet Tails and how his inventions save the day. Learn a little about Tails' past and how his friendship with Sonic, Eve, and the other Freedom Fighters Form.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tails the Twin Tail Inventor

In the little village of Knothole deep in the Wood Zone, everyone are working on new ways to defeat Dr. Robotnik and his robots. It's been many years since Dr. Robotnik has taken over the city of Mobotropolis and eslave many of it citizens. However, the ones who escaped formed the Freedom Fighters to fight back.

In one of the home, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, and a young gold and white fur, twin tail fox are working on a few machines and gadgets.

"You're pretty handy with the tools, Tails," Uncle Chuck says.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck, I really like to invent gadgets like this," Tails says.

"Glad you like it," Rotor says.

Tails, Rotor, and Uncle chuck continue to work on the machines and gadgets that will help them with their cause.

In a different home working on coordinates and plans, Sally and Sonia are looking at the hologram of the city that is now Robotropolis. They are also looking at a hologram of one of Robotnik's factories.

"So if we have the detonators set up here, it will be able to cause a massive explosion that will take the factory out," Sonia says.

"Yes. But it's all in the timing. If this is going to work, Sonic and Eve will need to this quickly and carefully. They will need to speed out of there the second the detonators are set," Sally says.

"I know Eve can do that, but I know Sonic can be a bit cocky," Sonia says.

"Isn't he always," Sally says.

Then the two girls begin giggling.

Then Sonia says, "We should also see if there's other locations we can put the exploding devices."

"Right, but we don't want to put too much there and not give Sonic and Eve enough time to get out," Sally says.

"Right," Sonia says.

Sally and Sonia continue to talk about the plans.

Outside of the homes, Sonic, Eve, Antoine, Manic, and Bunnie are doing some training. For Antoine's case, working on his training and confidence. Bunnie uses her robotic arm to blast Eve, but Eve codiges the attack.

She then creates a energy into a bow and arrow, the fires. Bunnie is able to dodge right away.

Bunnie then uses her rocket booster to fly in the air. And around the village. Eve uses her super speed. The two chase each other until they stop to where they are. The two stop with their fight.

"I think we should take a break," Eve says.

"Agree sugarcube, we've been doing this for a while," Bunnie says.

Sonic calls out, "Yeah. Let's someone else have a turn."

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Eve asks.

Manic runs forward dragging Antoine, "Antoine and I get to go next. He promised me how to sword fight."

"Um yeah, I uh, did agree to teach him how to use a sword," Antoine nervously says.

"Good to know Antoine," Bunnie says.

Bunnie then looks at her robotic arm and moves the hand around.

Antoine asks, "Is there something wrong Bunnie?"

"Nothing much, just seeing how my arm is doin'. I might need to go see Rotor and Tails to have them look at it," Bunnie says.

Sonic and Eve walks to Bunnie.

"Sonic and I can come with you," Eve says.

"Yeah. I like to see how our little buddy is going," Sonic says.

"Well then let's get to ti," Bunnie says.

Sonic, Bunnie, and Eve leave together to get to the house Rotor and Tails are right now. Manic gives Antoine one sword and he keeps the other one.

"Ready to joust, wouldn't you say?" Manic asks.

"By all means, on guard," Antoine says, holding the sword.

"On guard," Manic repeats holding his sword as well.

Sonic, Eve, and Bunnie walk into the home where they see Rotor, Uncle Chuck, and tails are working on a few machines and gadgets. Uncle chuck is also working on some blue prints.

"Yo Unc," Sonic says.

"Hey Sonic. Eve. Bunnie. How is training?" Uncle Chuck asks.

"Things are doing pretty well," Eve says.

Sonic laughs, "Although, it was a bit hard to convince Antoine to battle Eve. He said that it's not right for him to fight a girl. Eve told him that she doesn't mind at all, but he wouldn't go for it."

"I think Antoine is worried that I might cream him," Eve says.

Rotor and Tails begin laughing.

"That sounds funny," Tails comment.

"Yeah. but I think Antoine is just trying to be nice," Rotor says.

"True. For a timid coyote, he can be a gentleman," Bunnie says.

She says, "Rotor. Tails. Uncle Chuck. If you both got some time, can you both check out my arm? I think it's startin' to act up."

"Sure Bunnie, we were just finishing on fixing up a few machines," Tails says.

"Have a seat and we'll have a look. It wouldn't hurt to give you a check up on your robotic body parts," Uncle Chuck says.

"Thanks," Bunnie says.

Bunnie sits down on the table and allow the three to examine her robotic body. Sonic and Eve decide to head out to give them some space. The two have one of their walks around Knothole.

Eve sighs with a smile, "It sure is quiet here."

"Yeah. Guessing Robuttnik decided to have a slow day," Sonic says.

The two hedgehogs start laughing.

"Sonic, how do you think Tails is doing?" Eve asks.

"Tails is doing great. You've seen it for yourself," sonic says.

"I know. I just want to be sure he's alright. I could tell that he's really happy here and gets along with us very well. Including Rotor and uncle Chuck," Sonic says.

"Yeah. those three are the Three Inventors kind of like the Three Musketeers," sonic says.

Eve giggles, "That's funny."

Then calmly says, "You know, I still can't believe it's been already three years since we meet Tails."

"Yeah. We were exploring for supplies when we say Tails being picked on by some kids. That is when robotnik's badniks attacked," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I remember I wanted to beat the robots and those bullies. However, that is also when we learned about Tail's gift," Eve says.

"Tails is a cool little bro. I'll never forget the day Tails' invention actually saved us," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Eve says with a smile.

The two then begin to remember how they first meet Tails and how he ends up saving them from danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Sonic and Eve Meet Tails

Three years ago in the Wood Zone, Sonic and Eve are running through the forest to find a few things for Sally and the others. During the time and with the Freedom Fighters, Eve is wearing a black shirt and a black vest that has red and blue zig zag markings on the side and elbow length sleeves, and still has the headband. They try to find things to grow food and parts for Rotor's machines. They stop at one of the clearings and look around.

"Have you find anything useful?" Sonic asks.

"Not yet, but I did find some fruits and vegetables for seed. This will be enough for Sally and Sonia to grows a garden," Eve says.

"Well we do need food while living in Knothole," Sonic says.

Sonic sighs, "But we still haven't found the parts Rotor need for his machine."

"And he said it will be a crucial piece to help sneak into Robotnik's lab," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "No stop!"

The two hedgehogs turn their heads to see the source of the voice.

"What was that?" Sonic asks.

Eve points to the bushes, "It came from over there."

Sonic and Eve quietly sneak to the bushes and move them a little. They both gasp to see the dog mobian boys and a young gold yellow and white fur fox. What's different about the little fox, is that he has two tails instead of one.

"What are those guys doing?" Sonic asks.

Eve shushes, "Shhh. Let's see find out."

Taking a closer look, they see two of them grabbing each of the fox boy's arm, and the other is holding a stick. He then place what looks like a small machine on a rock.

The fox struggles to break free, "No! Give it back! Please!"

Sonic and Eve realize that those Mobian dogs are bullying the mobian fox, and one is going to smash the machine in front of him. Sonic and Eve decide that they can't sit and let this happen.

The Mobian boy is about to smash the machine with the stick, but is grab on to by a glove with gold wristband. The boy flinch in shock. The two dogs and the fox are shocked as well. They see Eve, the black and red hedgehog holding on to the stick.

Eve sternly glares at the Mobian dog, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah. That is way beyond cool, and not in a good way," Sonic says, picking up the machine from the rock.

"Yeah. Pick on someone your own size," Eve says, taking the stick and breaking it in half with her knee.

The red Mobian dog says, "Aww who need this anyway. Let's go guys."

"Yeah," The others says, and push the fox to the ground.

Then the three run away in a huff.

Eve helps the fox up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save there," The boy says.

"It's no problem," Eve says.

Sonic zooms to the boy with the machine, "So what's this supposed to be?"

"Oh, It's a metal controller that is also a container for my invention," The boy says.

"Invention you say. You made this?" Sonic asks.

"Um yeah, but some of the kids keep making fun of me," The fox sadly says.

Eve reassures, "Well, you don't need to worry about anything. You're among friends now, and we actually knew a few inventions like you."

"Really?" The fox asks.

"Really," Eve says.

The fox giggles with a smile.

"Now that is settle, how about introductions. I'm Sonic and this is my sister, Eve. What's your name squirt," Sonic says.

"Promise not to laugh. My name is Miles Prower's," The fox says.

"Miles?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing," Miles answers.

"I think it's kind of cute," Eve says with a giggle, making miles blush a little.

Eve looks at Miles' tails, "You know, I never seen a fox with two tails before. It's pretty unique."

"You wanna see what I can do with them," Miles says.

"Sure," Sonic answers.

Miles twirls his tails together and they begin spinning like a propeller. Then he begins to fly in the air. Sonic and Eve are amazed by what they're seeing.

"Wow! You can fly too," Sonic says with excitement.

"Yeah. I've always been able to do that," Miles says.

Then he lands on the ground.

"Hey Tails, what were you doing in the forest with those guys?" Eve asks.

"Well, I was actually by myself when those boys came along and make fun of me. They always laugh at me because of my knowledge of machinery and my two tails," Tails sadly answers.

"Those guys are jerks," Eve says.

"Yeah. I live to give those guys a piece of my mind," Sonic says.

Then Sonic asks, "So where do you like? Eve and I can take you back home to your parents."

Tails becomes sad and turns his head away in sadness.

"What is something I said?" Sonic asks.

"Is there something wrong?" Eve ask.

"Nothing wrong, it's just that… I don't have a family. Not anymore," Miles answers, depressed.

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"There were robots that attacked my hometown over a year ago. Me, those boys, and a few people manage to get away. I was separated from my parents during the crossfire and um, never been able to find them since," Miles says, and begins to verge tears from his face.

Sonic and Eve can't believe it. What happen to miles, is almost similar to what happen to them. What's worse, they figure who is responsible for the robot attack.

"It's okay Miles, we know how you feel," Eve says.

"You do?" Miles asks.

"Yeah. Our home Mobotropolis was the first city of be attacked by Dr. Robotnik and his badniks. Eve andI were able to escape with our aunt, uncle, and cousins, but our parents were never found," Sonic says.

"I'm sorry," Miles says.

"Don't be," Sonic says.

""But what should I do? I don't have a home, a family, or eve friends. Those boys are so mean and no one seems to want to be around me much," Miles says.

"Why?" Eve and Sonic asks.

"Because I'm so… different," Miles answer.

Sonic and Eve turn to each other and then suddenly smile and nod their heads.

"Well how about you stay with us?" Sonic asks.

"You really mean it?" Tails asks in surprise.

"Yeah. It's our job to help people in need, and you're someone in need. Plus, we all are on the same boat as you. We were victims of Robotnik as well,and you seem to be pretty good with gadgets," Sonic says

"Plus, our Uncle Chuck and our friend Rotor will be glad to have a young inventor like you on the team," Eve says.

"Um thanks. I really love to," Miles happily accepts.

"Sound good to me Tails," Sonic says.

"Tails?" Miles asks looking confused.

"It's your new nickname. Because you have two tails, thought it will be a good name for you. If you don't mind if we call you that," Sonic says.

Miles smiles, "I don't mind at all. I think it suits me."

The three then start laughing with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, they hear a loud booming sound and quickly turn their to the bushes. They turn their heads to see smoke and explosions not far from here.

Tails gasps, "That's the camp that many of us from my home are at."

"Then we better get there on the double," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve use their super speed while Tails fly after them.

At the camp, everyone are running and screaming as they try to get away from the Badniks. Some of them have already capture them and take them away. Many others are able to get away or try their best to fight back. Sonic, Eve, and Tails that he likes to be called arrive to see the camp being destroyed.

"Looks like we going to end up with scrap metals when we get through with them," Eve says.

Sonic smirks, "Yeah. Let's do it to it!"

The two hedgehogs run off to begin attacking the machine. They either hit them on the head or on the body. Eve uses her chaos energy to create a bow and arrow and fire at the robots. Then throws spears, and creates sword to slice them in half. The few people including the bullies use what they can find to fight back. Miles or Tails stands there in amazement to see Sonic and Eve fighting back.

Tails says in thought, "I know that I need to do something, but what I can do. I can't fight them."

Tails looks at his box, and has an idea. He presses the button and a hatch open. Then small strange paper planes fly at the robots and stick on them. Suddenly, they all begin to short circuit the robots.

Some of the robots are shut down, and Tails decide to open up the robots to take some parts. Sonic, Eve, and some of the campers continue to fight the robots with their combat and weapons. Tails continue to take some parts and weaponry from the machine and create a special weapon. Tails looks and gasps to see Sonic, Eve, and the campers are pinned to the ground.

Tails lifts her special machine gun, and puts a bag of his old marbles in the machine.

Tails aims the gun, and shouts, "Hey! Leave my friends alone!"

And fires.

Tails uses the machine marble gun to hit the robots and are getting knocked down. Tails then presses the button to release more of his special airplanes to make the robots short circuit. Sonic and Eve are able to break free and help Tails destroy the machines. The bullies and other campers continue to attack the machine. Hey continue to bash and blast the robots until they are all destroyed.

Sonic and Eve land right by Tails with smiles on their face and give him a thumbs up. Tails blushes with a small laugh with glee. Tails feel pretty proud that he is able to build up the courage to fight back and help his new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Memories New Bro

Sonic and Eve continue their walk. They are very glad to have Tails on the team, and how inventions help them from time to time.

"Yeah. After that crazy fiasco, Tails join the Freedom fighters with us," Sonic says.

"Don't forget about us agreeing to let the other residence stay in Knothole to help us with our cause. They are willing to help us defeat Dr. Robotnik," Eve says.

Sonic laughs, "Yeah. Let's not forget the the bullies apologized to Tailsfor how they treated him, and he forgave them. Soon, they all become in a way friends, but we're his best friends. And our little bro."

"You can say that again," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar call, "Sonic! Eve!"

The two look ahead to see Tails flying towards them with his tails. When Tails reach the two hedgehogs he lands on the ground.

"Hey little bro, how's it hanging?" Sonic asks.

"Doing fine. Mind if I hang out with you guys?" Tails replies.

"Sure we don't mind," Eve answers.

The three begin to walk together with smiles on their faces.

"So what were you guys doing?" Tails asks.

"Oh nothing, we were talking about how we met and how your inventions saved our necks," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy for you or us, but it ends up turning to a great adventure in the end," Eve says.

Tails blushes a little with small laugher, "I remember. The things you can make with a few badniks parts and things around camp."

"Glad you were able to build the marble gun with not much trouble, and making those electric airplanes," Eve says.

"Yeah. that's one of my more useful inventions," Tails says.

Sonic hugs Tails, "Tails I'm glad that we met you one day. You are one cool little bro."

"Yeah. You've been great," Eve says.

"Thanks," Tails says.

He sadly sighs, "I was also hoping I could find my parents."

"Don't' worry Tails, we'll help you find your parents and saved them too," Eve says.

"Yeah. We'll find your parents and bring them back home," Sonic says.

"Thanks guys," Tails says.

"It's no problem," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Don't forget that you're a Freedom Fighter now, so you're partly family now. And family helps," Eve says.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be a part of your team," Tails says.

The three continue to walk until they are back to Knothole and settle down for the evening and the night. Everyone can agree that Tails has become a great part of their Freedom Fighter team and a part of their family.


End file.
